Episode 8837 (12th February 2016)
Plot Simon claims that he's coming down with a temperature. Weighed down by guilt, Leanne agrees to let him have the day off school. Simon’s delighted, unaware of her turmoil. Beth shows David her rash and tells him Nick can expect a visit from Environmental Health. David’s horrified, realising he’s responsible for her rash. Sally hands her campaign posters round although Dev annoys her when he refuses to display one. Ken calms Leanne's nerves over her actions. Beth persuades Sally to take an interest in her dispute with the bistro. Having chosen a DVD, Simon snuggles up to a quiet Leanne on the sofa. Todd overhears Michelle planning to take Carla to a wedding fair on Monday with an overnight stay in a hotel. Ken pours out his heart to Audrey telling her all about their problems with Simon. Izzy confides in Erica that since dislocating her hip, she’s been in terrible pain and her painkillers aren’t working. Erica offers to get her some cannabis but Izzy’s not keen. Sally and Beth tell Audrey about the dispute with the bistro. She finds out that David used a different hair dye. Citing family issues, Ken tells Sally he’ll have to step down as her campaign manager and suggests Norris as a replacement. Simon is shocked when the police call and realises that Leanne has reported him. David admits the truth to Audrey. Norris and Mary argue over which of them would make the better campaign manager for Sally. Audrey insists that the truth is told to Beth, even though they could be liable for damages. Tracy tells Todd that she and Robert are going to the wedding fayre, also with an overnight. He tells her that Carla and Michelle will be there as well. Simon cries out as the police take him away for questioning. Hearing the commotion, Ken dashes across and offers to go with them. Leanne can barely watch, hating herself for reporting her own son. Beth overhears in the bistro as David confesses to Nick and, furious, she refuses Audrey's offer of a free cut and blow-dry. She and Kylie clash and have to be separated as an Environmental Health Officer arrives. Simon's questioning begins with Ken in attendance. The officer refuses to drop his bistro investigation as customers start to walk out. Zeedan waits with Leanne at the police station. She admits that she told them about all of the other incidents and wonders what she's done. Cast Regular cast *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar Guest cast *PC Daullah - Ash Tandon *PC Saunders - Dean Ashton *Environmental Health Officer - Mark Folan Deasy Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *Underworld - Factory floor *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Corridor and interview room Notes *A customer in Nick's Bistro is uncredited although she has lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Simon is taken away for questioning by the police for his role in Kyle's injury; and David is horrified when he realises he is responsible for Beth's rash - especially when she tells him she is going to report Nick to Environmental Health. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,450,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2016 episodes